1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pushbutton tuner and more particularly to improvements in its cross arm mechanism which permits the pushbutton tuner to be made thin at least at the position for mounting the pushbuttons and to be suitably combined with receivers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pushbutton tuners in general, if being designed thin at their part for mounting pushbuttons, will be practically advantageous because they may suitably be combined with receivers and the like and may be mounted on cars, etc. without occupying large space. To this end, there have been proposed various improvements in a thin-type pushbutton tuner where cross arms are placed with their plate surfaces being in parallel with the tuner base surface.
However, such conventional improvements have attained only limited effects in reduction of thickness, that is, a pushbutton tuner could not be made thinner than 5 to 6 times or more of the thickness of the cross arm for the following reasons: a frequency setting member is so mounted on the cross arm placed in parallel with the tuner base surface as to be rotatable and to vary its setting direction; a pressing plate is laid over and coupled with the frequency setting member by a connecting pin for pressing and fixing the frequency setting member in its thickness direction, the pressing plate being arranged so as to press and fix at the top end thereof the frequency setting member when the proximal end thereof is raised above the surface of the cross arm by pushing the pushbutton; the whole assembly of the cross arm should be so mounted on the tuner body as to be freely pushed or operated; and a kick member has to be mounted in a manner crossing the cross arm for releasing operatively connected relations of interlocking members for fine tuning operations by a clutch mechanism, the kick member having a protuberance on which the cross arm acts. In addition to that, such conventional tuner still has a considerable thickness as mentioned in the above, and there remains play space between members mounted therein. So, even if thinning of the tuner were attained, it could not have sufficient strength due to the play space in the part where the cross arms are mounted.